


Rainy Days

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanart, If Allura being a magic alien counts for that anyway, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They take a stroll through the rain.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agapostemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/gifts).



> Created for Trick or Treat!

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_ __  
  
_And she will be loved_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is the kind of rainy scene stuff you like, haha! These two are cute, and this was fun; I hope you like it!
> 
> Lyrics from _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167252958916/some-rainy-day-hunkallura-created-for-trick-or)


End file.
